


Talk to Me

by easycures



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: (its not obvious in the fic but its there! hes trans!), (just described since they arent actually together), Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Role Reversal, this is sickenly sweet at the end, trans Ignacio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycures/pseuds/easycures
Summary: "As great as it was being the god of the Hoover Dam, things were much easier at HELIOS One where no one ever bothered him. And fuck, he missed Ignacio. He missed his voice, he missed his hands, and god, he missed their sex. Fantastic loosened his belt and zipper as he drew his pip-boy out of the desk drawer to call his boyfriend. The line crackled alive immediately— Ignacio must’ve been waiting for his call."— —Fantastic is working at the Hoover Dam, Ignacio is still at HELIOS One. Phone sex, dirty fantasies and soft affection ensues.





	Talk to Me

          Fantastic flopped down in his desk chair and exhaled deeply. It had been a long fucking day, people asking him shit left and right— “ _Why isn’t this fixed yet?_ ” or “ _Where have you been? We needed you for a meeting._ ” or “ _If I can prove you’re getting high in the bathroom during the lunch break your ass is as good as fired_ ”. Shit, man, he was sick of it. As great as it was being the god of the Hoover Dam, things were much easier at HELIOS One where no one ever bothered him. And fuck, he missed Ignacio. He missed his voice, he missed his hands, and god, he missed their sex. Fantastic loosened his belt and zipper as he drew his pip-boy out of the desk drawer to call his boyfriend. The line crackled alive immediately— Ignacio must’ve been waiting for his call.  
          “ _Fantastic,_ ” the line crackled but Fantastic could still easily make out his name.  
          “What’s up, babe?”  
          “ _Honestly, nothing. HELIOS One has been pretty relaxed since you left_.”  
          Fantastic chuckled, “You mean boring, right?”  
          “ _That too._ ” Fantastic could hear the warmth in his boyfriend’s voice, feel the smile on his lips, and he began to palm himself lazily.  
          “Fuck, man, it’s been the opposite here. Everyone always fucking wants me for something.”  
          “ _And nobody wanted you here?_ ”  
          Fantastic hoped the static over the Pip-boy would disguise the hitch in his breath at Ignacio’s obvious flirt, and tried to compose himself with a chuckle before he replied “What? You missing me, babe?”  
          “ _I never said it was I who wanted you._ ”  
          “Don’t play with me, Ignacio. That was a flirt and you know it.” Fantastic flopped his head back onto the top of the chair to stare absently at the ceiling in lieu of his boyfriend’s face. “Why won’t you just admit you’re in love with me already?”  
          “ _I’ve expressed my feelings about you multiple times, Fantastic._ ”  
          “What, man, that I was an imbecile? A moron?” Fantastic was teasing this time, trying to get the words out of Ignacio’s mouth.  
          “ _Actually, I still do hold those beliefs._ ” Ignacio’s tone was friendly as he continued to dodge the question.  
          “Fuck man, that’s cold.”  
          “ _Huh. I had assumed it would be getting hotter for you right about now._ ”  
          Fantastic bit his lower lip at his boyfriend’s thinly veiled teasing. “Ignacio…”  
          “Please, _don’t pretend like you aren’t masturbating right now, too._ ”  
          Fantastic didn’t bother to bite back the moan at Ignacio’s accusation and admission. “Fuuuck, man, you didn’t have to expose me like that.”  
          “ _I’m not a fool, Fantastic. And the static isn’t that thick, I can still hear you huffing into the microphone._ ”  
          “I miss you.”  
          “ _I know._ ”  
          “Where are you right now?”  
          “ _In bed, of course._ ”  
          “Fuck, man, I’m just in a chair. I think I should join you.”  
          Ignacio chuckled breathily. “ _I think I’d like that._ ”  
          Fantastic did actually shift out of his chair, kicking off his pants fully and pulling off his tie as he dropped in the center of his bed. “Actually, you should be here. My bed’s big as shit. More than enough room for me. Gets kinda lonely, honestly, all this extra space.”  
          “ _You’re just teasing me now. You know how much I hate these slabs the NCR somehow passes for mattresses.”_  
          “Seriously, just come here. The thing is like a cloud.” Even though Fantastic knew Ignacio could not see, he patted the bed with the hand not clasped around his cock to demonstrate his point.  
          “ _Well then, I’ll have to arrange a visit._ ”  
          “Good.” Fantastic groaned loudly as he drew the Pip-boy near his face again. “Fuck. I need you, Ignacio.”  
          The line spewed mostly static for a second and Fantastic strained to make out his boyfriend’s words. “ _I know._ ”  
          “I need to be inside of you, I’ve missed you so fucking much. I know it’s only been a few weeks but it’s hard without you and I—”  
          “ _Slow down._ ”  
          Fantastic’s heart stopped for a moment as he realized how heavy he was breathing and how desperately he had been tugging at his cock. “A-are you domming me over the radio?”  
          Fantastic sat unmoving, waiting for Ignacio’s next words and listening to the sound of static that couldn’t quite choke out Ignacio’s own labored breathing. “I’ll tell you when.”  
          Fuck, of course he was. They were miles apart and he was still telling him when he could or couldn’t cum. Still, it _was_ fucking hot, and Fantastic began to stroke himself again, slower this time.  
          “ _Talk to me._ ”  
          “What’d you need to hear.”  
          Ignacio let out a long breath on the other end of the line. “ _Tell me what you will do to me when I’m there._ ”  
          “Fuuuck. Well, I’m definitely fucking you on this big fucking mattress.”  
          Ignacio’s light laugh faded into a moan.  
          “God, you sound beautiful. Hah, I wanna— I want to taste you. I want to taste your tongue and your neck and—” Fantastic choked over his own words, trying not to fuck into his hand so desperately again. “I want to taste you after I’ve filled you with my cum.”  
          Fantastic bit down on his lower lip, hearing no response other than static. “This isn’t enough, man. I’m so sick of fucking my fist. I want your fucking mouth on my cock. I want that thing you can do where you make my head spin with a single swipe of your tongue. God, I want you to tease me with a fucking kiss to my head when I’m so close and just want to rut so fucking far into the back of your mouth.” No response, not even static. “Fuuuuck, Ignacio.” Fantastic choked desperately. “Please, I need you.”  
          After a few tense moments Fantastic felt a wave of shameful whimpers at the sudden abandonment and lack of direction threatening to wash over him, and he drew his left arm to his face to hopefully muffle them in his elbow. His choke of sadness and tension broke into relieved, awkward laugher as Fantastic realized Ignacio had not abandoned him, instead, the transmission on his Pip-boy had somehow flipped off. God, he really was a moron. Flipping the switch back on he tried to swallow sobs of relief as Ignacio’s voice cut back through a wall of static.  
“— _stic, Fantastic? Did your line get cut off there?_ ” Ignacio’s voice was framed with worry for only a fraction of a second before it leveled again, but even through the interference Fantastic could hear his concern.  
          “I love you.” Fantastic choked out, unable to bite back his tears of relief. Jesus, it must’ve been a long day for him to be crying like this. This time he did swipe his left arm over his face, brushing off the offending wetness and shakily carding his hand into his messy blond hair.  
          “ _Fantastic._ ”  
          “Mm?”  
“ _I love you too, you know._ ”  
          Fantastic did know, but in his vulnerable state that couldn’t stop him from crying again.  
          Ignacio’s sigh crackled through the radio but it was one of love rather than impatience. “ _Are you alright? Did you want to continue?_ ”  
          “Are you fucking kidding me?” Fantastic’s tears mingle with joyous laugher. “Yeah. Yeah, lets keep going. How ‘bout you tell me your plans? Only fair, huh?”  
          “ _I suppose that would be fair._ ” Ignacio’s voice was as smooth as silk and as steady as always. Fantastic snaked his hand back to his aching cock and felt his heart lurch thinking about that steady voice at his ear when they reversed their normal positions, when Ignacio bent over his back and pressed inside him. Fuck. After Ignacio’s moment of deliberation the line cracked alive again. “ _I could writhe beneath you in it, arching my spine and drawing you deeper but… If we are going by fairness it would only be right if I returned the favor._ ” Fantastic froze, taking in nothing but the racing of his heart as he anticipated Ignacio’s next words, in a mix of fear and arousal he wondered if they would echo his fantasy. “ _I should make use of that big, soft cloud bed of yours, hm?_ ” Ignacio was drawing it out, teasing him. They both knew what was coming. “ _I could bury myself in_ you, _each thrust sinking you into the sheets— smothering you in it while I fill you up with more than you should be able to handle. You always surprise me, with how much you can take and still beg for more. God._ ” Ignacio cut himself short with a moan and the static consumed an already muffled cry.  
          A few moments passed, Fantastic still only stroking slowly, listening intently and waiting for a confirmation from Ignacio other than his heady breathing. Eventually he managed to choke something out, prodding Ignacio along. “I-Igs?”  
          “ _Go ahead._ ”  
          As soon as the releasing whisper cracked through Fantastic lost himself in the white hot heat screaming in his ears and the thought of his boyfriend with him, skin pressed on skin with no static-filled space to separate them. After several desperate tugs he spilled over his hand, and his final moan met with a gentle hum over the line.  
          “ _You sound so much cuter when you cum than you should._ ”  
          “W-what?” Fantastic chuckled breathily, blushing even harder than he already was.  
          “ _You just,_ ” Ignacio’s voice was muffled at what sounded like snuggling in as much as possible to the pillow on his scant bed. “ _You say my name a lot. It’s sweet._ ”  
          Fantastic laughed harder now. “Babe, please sleep. There could be a lot sweeter things, trust me.”  
          “ _Shut up, I like it!_ ” Ignacio had joined in with the laughter at his teasing.  
          “‘m just saying, you don’t have the highest standards right now.”  
          “ _I like it because it's you._ ” Ignacio grew more serious again, a hint of pouting in his voice. “ _I like hearing you say my name, I’ve missed it. I’ve missed you._ ”  
          Fantastic’s heart swelled at his boyfriends drowsy words and he almost choked over his own. “You know I’ve missed you too, babe.” Ignacio responded with a soft hum. “Now, please, you’re obviously fucking tired, man, so get some sleep.”  
          “ _You too, Mr. Popular. Enjoy your cloud._ ”  
          “Love you.”  
          “ _I love you too. See you soon._ ”  
          The line clicked off and Fantastic’s heart fluttered thinking about seeing Ignacio again soon. Unclipping the clunky Pip-Boy and placing it on the bedside table he rolled over and buried his still red face in the sea of down pillows. His last thoughts before sleep washed over him were of holding Ignacio close again.


End file.
